Cenizas En El Viento
by Alexia93
Summary: Freddie le escribe una carta a Sam, la cual hace medio año que ha fallecido. ¿Qué le dirá? One-Shot Seddie.


**Hey, hey, esto es un One-Shot triste al menos para mí. No sé, me ha dado el venazo y lo he escrito. Supuestamente Sam a muerto, por digamos… causa desconocida porque no se me ocurre un modo de que muera. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste y que no me matéis por haber matado a Sam aunque sea ficción.**

**Y como siempre, iCarly y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo me pertenecen las ideas que me vienen a mí a la cabeza.**

_Querida Sam:_

_Ya hace medio año que pasó todo aquello y te fuiste. Y desde entonces que yo no levanto cabeza, porque tengo la sensación de que me dejé mil cosas por decirte y nos quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Por eso te escribo esta carta, porque Carly cree que así me sentiré mejor._

_No sé por dónde empezar la verdad. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho la verdad. ICarly sigue como siempre, Gibby es el nuevo copresentador, pero no es lo mismo que cuando estabas tú. Hicimos un especial sobre ti con los mejores momentos y cosas de esas, y ni Carly, ni Gibby, ni Spencer, ni yo podíamos para de llorar. Hicimos los 4 de presentadores ese día y fue la vez que más he llorado desde que tengo memoria._

_Sé que nos pasábamos el 90% del día discutiendo, que disfrutabas pegándome, inventando nombres para dejarme en ridículo. Sé que nuestra relación no era la mejor del mundo, pero aun así, sabíamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro, que cuando estuviéramos mal podríamos quedar y hablar de lo que fuera, sin pelearnos y sin insultarnos. Éramos perfectamente imperfectos. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me gustaba. Me gustaba ser perfectamente imperfecto y que tu lo fueras conmigo. _

_Me gustaba saber que pasara lo que pasara te tenía a mi lado. Me gustaba que me llamaras de todas las formas posibles menos por mi nombre, porque así sabía que de un modo otro estaba todo el tiempo en tu cabeza, al menos tanto tiempo como estabas tú en la mía._

_Me gustaba la forma que tenías de meter medio cuerpo en la nevera de Carly, la forma en que interpretabas tus papeles en iCarly. Me gustaba la sonrisita que se dibujaba en tu cara cuando estabas durmiendo y soñabas. Me gustaba la forma en la que retorcías un mechón de pelo entre los dedos cuando pensabas en ideas para iCarly._

_Me gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver contigo._

_Pero no es todo gustar, también odio cosas._

_Odio que un segundo estuvieras a mi lado, y al siguiente te hubieras ido para siempre. Odio no haber podido hacer todos los planes que teníamos en mente como ir a ver pisos de estudiantes para Carly, para ti y para mi, para poder estar todos juntos. O como hacer un viaje interrail por toda Europa para probar todos los tipos de jamón._

_Pero sin duda lo que más odio es no poder haberte dicho todas las cosas que te quería decir. Odio no haberte podido decir todo lo que me gustaba de ti, lo ingeniosa que eras. Que todos los tíos que te han utilizado para llegar hasta Carly son unos idiotas porque estaban dejando escapar a una de las mejores personas que podrían conocer, que estaban ciegos._

_Odio no haberte podido decir que te quiero. Que te quiero muchísimo. Que ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti. _

_Me odio a mi mismo por todas estas cosas._

_¿Me odias tú tanto como me odio yo? ¿Te sigues acordando de nosotros?_

_No sabía cómo empezar esto y ahora no sé cómo acabar._

_Te echo de menos._

_Te quiere, Freddie._

Con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, dejé el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y me levanté para tumbarme en la cama, todavía llorando como un niño pequeño.

Me sentía un poco mejor, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi interior. Y eso no lo podían cerrar ni un millón de cartas.

Aquella noche apenas pude pegar ojo, y antes de que amaneciera, me levanté, cogí la carta de encima de mi mesa, me puse una chaqueta y salí sigilosamente de mi casa.

Subí por las escaleras hasta la salida de incendios.

Todavía era de noche, y hacía frío. Típico de las madrugadas de Seattle.

Desdoblé la carta con cuidado y la leí una vez más. Después, saqué un mechero del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo encendí.

Acerqué la llama a la carta hasta el punto en que esta se prendió.

Dejé que la carta se consumiera poco a poco en mi mano y que el viento se llevara sus cenizas.

Cuando se consumió por completo, contemplé con las lágrimas en los ojos y viendo como el sol se asomaba entre los edificios, como el viento se llevaba las cenizas de la carta hacia el cielo, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que gracias a eso, de algún modo, esa carta llegara a oídos de Sam.

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente y con una tímida lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla dije en voz alta mirando los restos de mi carta flotando en el firmamento:

-Te quiero Princesa Puckett.

**Espero que os guste. Dejad vuestros reviews.**

**Besos^^**


End file.
